you're my everything
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: Jung Yunho yang jatuh cinta dengan tanpa syarat pada seorang Kim Jaejoong, berusaha sebisanya mendapatkan hati Kim Jaejoong dengan usahanya sendiri dan dengan cara yang dia punya...


Disclaimer:

Cast milik diri mereka sendiri

Cast:

YunJae dkk

Genre:

Romance, Drama

Rated: T

WARNING: Alur fanfic ini super pasaran dan amat pake sangat gampang ditebak (cukup baca 3 paragraph awal, reader akan ngerti dan tahu semua alur cerita ff ini)

.

.

.

#Jung Yunho POV

Tepat jam 2 sore di hari sabtu, aku sudah duduk dengan tenang di café the _color of serene,_ sama seperti sabtu-sabtu sebelumnya. Setiap hari sabtu aku akan selalu meluangkan waktu-ku untuk berkunjung dan menghabiskan waktu-ku di _café _ini. Bukan karena suasananya yang memang sangat nyaman, atau sajian makanannya.

Aku selalu datang kemari hanya untuk melihat seseorang. Alasan yang bodoh, sangat bodoh, tapi sebodoh apa pun aku akan tetap datang ke sini, menunggunya datang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memesan secangkir coklat panas dengan perhatian penuh tertuju padanya.

Dia selalu datang setiap hari sabtu di jam yang sama, di tempat duduk yang sama, dan setiap dia datang –aku bersyukur dengan fakta ini- dia selalu sendirian. Terkadang dia hanya akan duduk dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu tanpa melakukan suatu hal yang spesifik, terkadang juga dia membawa novel dan membacanya sambil menikmati minuman yang dia pesan atau membawa setumpuk kecil map dan laptop, mengerjakan sesuatu –yang setelah secara disengaja aku mencari tahu- yang berupa tugas kuliahnya. Dan dari fakta terakhir aku bisa tahu dia lebih muda dariku sekitar 6-8 tahun, mengingat saat ini umur-ku sudah menginjak 29 tahun.

'kring'

Sudah banyak pelanggan yang keluar masuk sejak aku duduk di dalam _café _ini, tapi kali ini berbeda, karena saat ini aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat lonceng itu berbunyi. Dan hanya untuk memastikan dugaanku dengan melihat ke arah pintu masuk –yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena aku sudah sangat yakin- dan ternyata benar, dia sudah datang, tepat jam 2 lebih 30 menit, seperti sabtu-sabtu sebelumnya.

Aku memperhatikan cara berjalannya, dia berjalan lurus ke meja tempat biasa dia duduk, hari ini dia tidak membawa apa pun bersamanya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dari penampilannya –hari ini dia hanya mengenakan jeans dengan kaos V-neck putih polos-, tapi setiap melihatnya maka perhatianku tidak akan bisa terpecahkan dan sepenuhnya akan tercurah padanya.

Aku selalu tertarik terhadap segala hal yang dia miliki, aku tertarik pada caranya berjalan aku tertarik pada caranya menarik kursi sebelum akhirnya dia duduk di kursi itu, aku tertarik pada caranya memberi kode pada pelayan dan memesan secangkir jus _strawberry_, aku tertarik pada kebiasannya yang suka memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dengan urutan yang sama.

Hal pertama yang akan dia perhatikan adalah kasir, dia akan memperhatikan orang-orang yang membayar makanan atau minumannya sampai akhirnya pesanan dia datang dan perhatianya teralihkan pada pesanannya, dia hanya akan meminum sedikit jusnya sebelum mulai memerhatikan hal lainnya dan selanjutnya dia akan memperhatikan para pelayan yang sibuk melayani para pelanggan atau sedang istirahat menunggu ada pelanggan yang memanggil mereka.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan para pelayan, dia akan mulai memperhatikan para pelanggan. Di mulai dari pelanggan di ujung terjauh dari kursi tempat dia duduk, dia akan dengan cepat beralih jika tidak ada yang bisa dia perhatikan lagi ke pelanggan lainnya, dan dia selalu memakan waktu lebih lama pada pelanggan yang membawa keluarganya.

Dari cara dia memperhatikan keluarga itu aku bisa memastikan, dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Aku tahu kebiasaannya yang satu ini bukan suatu kebiasaan baik, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyukai hal itu.

Dan saat aku melihat dia akan melihat ke arah meja-ku aku segera mengalihkan tatapan-ku ke gelas coklat panas-ku -yang aku yakin sudah menjadi dingin-. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau saat ini dia sedang mengamati-ku dan menyadari fakta ini, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat relaks dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tepat setelah aku merasa dia sudah tidak menatap ke arah-ku aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali mengamatinya yang kini ternyata sedang mengamati arus lalu lintas dari kaca _café._ Mungkin alasan kenapa dia selalu duduk di samping kaca karena dia suka memperhatikan hal-hal di sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat aku melihat dia hanya terus melamun sambil melihat jalanan, akhirnya dia memberi kode pada pelayan untuk datang ke mejanya dan hanya beberapa saat setelah dia membayar pesanannya, dia berjalan keluar dari _café._ Setelah aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat bayanganya dari tempat aku duduk aku mengalihkan perhatian-ku ke jam yang melingkar di tanganku, dan sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore –yang artinya sudah satu jam tiga puluh menit aku memperhatikan pria itu, walaupun aku merasa baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia memasuki _café _ini- hal ini sudah terjadi berulang kali.

Aku masih belum ada niatan untuk keluar dari _café _ini walaupun satu-satunya alasan aku datang ke _café _ini sudah pergi. Dan aku yakin kalau waktu pulangku akan semakin tertunda saat aku melihat Yoochun –manajer di _café_ ini yang juga merupakan sahabat terbaikku- datang menghampiriku dan duduk di hadanku tanpa izin dariku sama sekali.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, Yunho-ah." Ternyata dia sadar dengan perasaanku, apakah aku menunjukan perasaanku sejelas itu?

"Kau sudah tahu?" Jawabku dengan nada datar yang biasa aku gunakan.

"Ck, tanpa menjadi sahabatmu pun semua orang sudah tahu. Kau menatapnya seakan dia adalah dunia-mu. Seakan dia adalah hal terpenting yang pernah kau punya, walaupun aku tahu dengan pasti dia belum sah menjadi milikmu."

Kali ini aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, biasanya aku tidak akan suka ada orang yang mengomentarinya bahkan jika itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan komentar Yoochun. Dan aku sangat sadar hal itu dikarenakan aku sangat setuju dengan Yoochun, dan secara otomatis senyum tipis tersungging di bibir-ku saat sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalaku.

'Ya dia dunia-ku, dan dia hal terpenting yang pasti akan aku miliki.'

Pemikiran itu dibenarkan oleh seluruh sel dalam tubuh-ku, aku tahu kalau aku tidak hanya sekedar jatuh cinta. Aku sudah terjerat dan terjebak padanya dan kenyataan itu membuat kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam diriku dan senyum merekah dengan jelas di wajahku -tidak perduli dengan Yoochun yang sedang menatapku dengan mata yang hampir saja jatuh ke tanah-.

"Ck, kau tahu, 15 tahun aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku melihat senyummu sejelas itu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan informasi lengkap padamu tentang dia." Ucap Yoochun dengan semangat berlebihan yang aku tidak mengerti datangnya dari mana.

"Tidak perlu."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi biar ku beritahu satu hal saja, namanya-"

"Jangan beritahu aku apa pun, aku akan mengetahui semuanya secara langsung tanpa bantuan siapa pun."

"_Arra, Arra_!" Aku tahu Yoochun sangat kesal karena aku menolak bantuanya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin mendapatkan dia dengan kemampuan-ku sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap bosan pada _Appa, _hari itu saat aku baru saja pulang dari kantor cabang yang aku tangani. _Appa_ tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan menyuruhku pulang ke rumah, membuat aku batal untuk tidur lebih awal di atas kasur empuk di apartementku.

"Jadi tujuan _Appa _memanggilku untuk apa?" Aku harap apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan oleh _Appa _ini cepat selesai, sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan kasur-ku lebih cepat.

"_Appa _mendapat tawaran untuk mengisi materi manajemen dan bisnis di Universitas teman _Appa, _dan karena dia teman _Appa, _jadi _Appa _menerima tawarannya. Lagi pula saat itu _Appa_ belum ada kesibukan tapi ternyata sekarang _Appa _harus ke jepang karena ada masalah di sana. Jadi _Appa _ingin kau mengisi materi itu. Dan untuk sementara cabang perusahaan bisa di handel oleh Hyunjoong. Kau mau, kan?" Aku mengernyit kesal, aku tidak suka ide itu.

"Kenapa tidak Hyunjoong _Ahjusshi_ yang mengisi materinya?" Jawabku kesal, jujur aku tidak begitu suka mengajar.

"Kan tadi _Appa _sudah bilang dia teman _Appa _akan jadi tidak nyaman untuk _Appa _jika yang datang adalah Hyunjoong. Lagi pula Universitas itu Universitas yang sama dengan tempat Ah Ra kuliah, setidaknya kau bisa melepas rindu-mu kan? Anggap saja kau sedang liburan tapi tetap bisa berkerja! Bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir sesaat, jadi Ahra juga kuliah di sana?! Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku pikir ide _Appa_ sekarang terdengar tidak terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah, berapa lama?"

"Hanya satu bulan sampai _Appa_ bisa kembali ke Korea, dan kau bisa langsung mulai mengajar di sana besok." Aku mengangguk mengerti sebagai balasan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ke apartement-ku." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari _Appa _aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan pulang menuju apartement pribadi-ku.

.

.

.

Hari ini berbeda, aku tetap bangun di pagi hari dan menggunakan stelan yang sama dengan hari-hari lainnya, tapi yang membuat hari ini berbeda adalah aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor dan menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen di sana. Alih-alih, aku pergi ke _Seoul University _untuk mengisi jam pagi di sana. Sekali lagi aku menge-ceck barang bawaanku, setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, aku segera keluar dan mengendarai mobilku menuju _Seoul University_.

Apa kalian berpikir aku gugup? Jawabannya tidak, saat di kuliah, aku sempat menjadi assisten dosen –dengan sedikit paksaan dan ancaman dari _Appa-, _jadi bisa dibilang mengajar bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Walaupun sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir aku mengajar, tapi aku bisa merasakan diriku sendiri yang dipenuhi oleh rasa percaya diri.

Setelah mengendarai mobil selama beberapa saat aku akhirnya sampai di _Seoul University, _tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama di mana aku menuntut ilmu dulu, jadi aku tahu dengan pasti di mana letak kelas yang perlu aku datangi sekarang ini. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari beberapa mahasiswi, aku tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Aku tersenyum puas saat memasuki kelas-ku dan melihat murid di kelas yang aku masuki sudah membuka bukunya, siap untuk menerima pelajaran. Dan lagi, aku bisa melihat Ahra duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dan melempar senyum ke arah-ku.

Hanya dengan sekedar perkenalan nama, aku langsung memberikan materi yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya.

Aku sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal, saat aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka cukup keras. Aku sudah siap untuk meluapkan kekesalanku pada orang itu saat itu juga. Tapi, saat aku berbalik, kekesalanku menghilang begitu saja, dan dengan pengendalian diri yang baik, aku memasang wajah datar-ku dan berpura-pura tidak mengenali orang yang sudah menginterupsi waktu-ku.

"_Mianhamnida, Sonsaengnim_. Saya terlambat." Ucap sosok itu sambil menbungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapanku.

"Hm, sebutkan namamu. Dan duduk di bangku yang kosong."

"Saya Kim Jaejoong. Terima kasih _Sonsaengnim." _Dan tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, dia berjalan ke bangku kosong di belakang kelas. Dan sisa jam mengajarku hari ini aku habiskan dengan menahan senyum dibibir-ku.

Aku membereskan barang-barang-ku, aku sudah selesai memberi materi beberapa saat yang lalu, dan setelah semua barang-barang-ku selesai aku bereskan aku menatap langsung ke arah Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kim Jaejoong-" Aku melihat dia tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arahku.

"_Ne, Sonsaengnim?"_

"Siang ini temui aku di ruanganku." _Well, _sebenarnya ruangan teman _Appa _yang untuk sementara waktu aku gunakan.

"_Ne._ Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku yang sedang aku baca saat mendengar pintu ruanganku diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan aku tahu dengan pasti siapa orang itu.

"Masuk." Dan tepat sesuai dengan dugaan-ku, Kim Jaejoong memasuki ruangan-ku, dan sekali lagi aku menemukan diriku memperhatikan cara dia melangkah.

"Duduk, kau tahu alasan kau ada di sini kan?"

"_Ne, Sonsaengnim, _saya di sini untuk mendapat hukuman karena sudah datang terlambat tadi pagi."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu kesalahanm8, hukumanmu adalah buat essay 30 lembar tentang materi yang saya ajarkan tadi pagi."

"Ne, Son-" Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi yang jelas ucapannya terpotong saat dia menatapku, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun tentang hal itu, karena sekali lagi, aku terpesona dan kali ini karena bola mata bulatnya yang menatapku terkejut.

"Pengunjung tampan!" Aku mengernyitkan dahi-ku dan tersenyum geli mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia akhirnya mengenaliku sebagai pengunjung tetap _café _yang biasa dia kunjungi? Sungguh saat ini dia sangat imut dengan wajah terkejutnya dan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, dia pasti kaget karena sudah berkata kurang sopan padaku.

"Hm, Pengunjung tampan?" ucapku dengan menahan geli dengan dagu yang aku tumpukan pada tangan kananku, masih menatap lurus ke wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat rona merah merebak di pipinya -yang menjadikan dia menjadi semakin cantik dan manis di saat yang sama.

"_Mianhe, Sonsaengnim_. Apakah anda pengunjung di café _the collor of serene?"_

"Kau benar. Dari julukanmu padaku kau sepertinya pengunjung di sana juga." Ucapku pura-pura bodoh, seakan-akan aku di sana bukan untuk melihat kedatangannya.

"_Mianhe, _aku tidak sopan." Aku yakin jika aku terus menggodanya, dia pasti akan pingsan karena seluruh darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah itu.

"_Gweanchana. _Aku tidak tersinggung." Ucapku sambil membelai rambutnya, dan tersenyum senang saat merasakan rambutnya sangat lembut, selembut yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Senyum di bibir-ku semakin merekah lebar saat melihat dia yang sepertinya terpesona oleh senyum-ku dan merasa nyaman karena sentuhanku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, _Sonsaengnim. _Apa yang kau sukai dari café _the collor of serene? _Aku sering melihat anda di sana. _Mianhe,_ kalau aku lancang."

"Tak apa, lagi pula sekarang kita tidak sedang di dalam kelas, kau bisa mengaggapku teman dan memanggilku _hyung_-" untuk saat ini, aku pikir lebih baik aku memulainya dengan teman, aku tidak ingin dia menghindariku karena aku terlalu agresif.

"-dan alasan-ku adalah karena aku bisa merasakan rasa nyaman dan tenang di sana. Dan aku selalu bisa menemukan sesuatu yang membuat aku bahagia saat aku berada di sana." –Dan hal itu adalah kau.

"Ah, kau memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku. _Appa _memang _daebak!"_ aku mengankat alis-ku heran mendengar ucapanya.

"_Appa_?"

"Ah, _café _itu milik _Appa-_ku, dari semua _café _milik _Appa café _itu adalah _café _yang paling aku suka. _Café _paling sederhana dan paling nyaman dibanding café-cafenya yang lain. Bukan berarti _café _yang lainnya tidak nyaman, hanya saja _café _yang ternyaman adalah _café _itu." Aku tersenyum senang saat ini. Aku suka cara dia berbicara.

Jaejoong berhenti berbicara, dia seakan baru menyadari suatu kesalahan dan terkejut akan hal itu.

"Ah, _mianhe Sonsaengnim. _Saya terlalu banyak bicara." Jaejoong menunduk lagi, menghindari tatapanku yang masih tertuju padanya sejak dia datang di ruangan ini.

"Tak apa, aku suka mendengar kau berbicara. Dan seperti yang aku bilang, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung,_ aku masih pantas kau panggil _hyung." _Dan rona merah yang sebelumnya sudah menghilang dari wajahnya kini kembali tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika sabtu ini kita makan bersama?" Aku bisa melihat antusiasme yang sangat besar terpancar dari bola matanya saat dia mendengar tawaran-ku.

"_Ne_, aku mau _hyung_!"

Kim Jaejoong, sekali lagi, kau membuat aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan yang direncanakan, aku duduk menunggu kedatangan jaejoong di café _the collor of serene _di hari sabtu, coklat panas pesananku baru saja datang saat aku melihat Jaejoong memasuki _café _dan berjalan ke arah-ku.

"_Mianhe, Hyung_. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, pesanan-ku bahkan baru datang." Ya, pesanan-ku memang baru datang, tapi aku sudah datang sejak setengah jam lalu, bukan karena Jaejoong datang terlambat. Tapi, aku memang datang lebih awal dari jam yang kami janjikan. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong datang lebih dulu dan menungguku, ego-ku menolak dengan sangat keras hal itu.

Aku melihat kali ini Jaejoong membawa sebuah map cukup besar dan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di pelukannya, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat map itu berisi tugas essay dariku. Yang membuatku terkejut bukan karena dia mengerjakan tugas-ku, tapi-

"Kau mengerjakan tugas dariku dengan menulis tangan langsung?"

"Ah, iya! Tenang saja _Hyung_, aku akan mengetiknya lebih dahulu baru akan mengumpulkannya padamu nanti. Jadi kau tidak perlu membaca tulisanku yang acak-acakan ini."

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar ucapannya. Aku terkejut bukan karena menolak untuk membaca tulisan tangannya, -hell, tulisan tangan dia bahkan sangat rapih, hampir serapih ketikan komputer- di jaman seperti ini aku belum pernah melihat orang mengerjakan langsung tugas essay atau makalah dengan menulis tangan, mereka akan menggunakan cara praktis dengan mencontek dari internet atau setidaknya dari buku tapi langsung mengetiknya di komputer.

"Kebanyakan temanmu lebih memilih mengerjakan essay dengan meng-copy langsung dari internet. Dan kau harus membawa referensi dan tetap mencari bahan di internet tapi menuliskannya di buku sebelum akhirnya diketik lagi?" Ucapku dengan nada heran dan kagum di saat yang sama.

"Dengar _Hyung! _Ini cara singkat untuk belajar, dengan begini aku akan membaca referensi berkali-kali dan kembali mengulangnya saat mengetik. Ini memang cukup merepotkan tapi juga akan sangat berguna saat aku ujian!"

Aku menggeleng takjub mendengar penuturannya. Dan aku dengan senang hati berterima kasih pada _Appa _yang memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengajar di _Seoul University _dan memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi teman dari orang yang aku cintai dan mengetahui banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak aku ketahui.

"Kau orang yang hebat, aku kagum padamu." Ucapku sambil mengusap rambut halusnya, membuat wajah Kim Jaejoong menjadi memerah, semerah buah apel.

Kim Jaejoong, kau memiliki cukup banyak sisi yang tidak terduga. Dan aku akan membuat kau menunjukan semua sisi yang kau punya padaku, semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

#Kim Jaejoong POV

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru dengan membawa sebuah map berisi tugas essay dari Yunho _Songsaenim_ karena keterlambatanku minggu lalu. Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia selalu ada di _café _milik _Appa _dan sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku bisa merasakan wajah-ku terbakar, aku yakin saat ini wajah-ku pasti sangat merah sekarang. Saat aku pertama kali melihatnya saat itu dia sedang meminum segelas coklat panas, dan mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan jeans. Aku mengingat saat itu kami bertatapan cukup lama, dan membuat wajah-ku cukup merah karena ketampanannya. Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu bisa melihatnya di _café _di hari sabtu.

Hal itu membuat aku bahagia dan kecewa di saat bersamaan. Bahagia karena aku bisa tetap melihatnya setiap minggu sekali, dan kecewa karena dia tidak pernah lagi menunjukan jika dia tertarik padaku sejak saat itu. Tapi hal itu berubah sejak minggu lalu, tepatnya sejak dia menjadi dosen-ku.

Sejak saat itu kami menjadi sangat dekat, dan hampir setiap hari, sejak hari sabtu kemarin, aku selalu mendapatkan pesan singkat darinya setelah aku memberikan nomer ponsel-ku padanya. Dan lagi dari cara dia tersenyum saat bersamaku, 'mungkinkah Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ menyukaiku?'

Aku berhenti melangkah, karena terlalu banyak melamun aku hampir saja melewati kantor Yunho _Sonsaengnim_, aku harus menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat untuk menetralkan wajahku dan menghilangkan senyum bodohku, aku tidak ingin Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ menganggap aku adalah orang aneh karena terus-terusan tersenyum tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Setelah yakin kalau wajah-ku sudah cukup normal, aku berniat mengetuk pintu kantor Yunho _Sonsaengnim_, tapi sebelum aku bisa mengetuknya pintu bertiup dan membuat pintu di hadapanku terbuka.

'eh?'

Aku melihat dengan kedua bola mataku Yunho _Sonsaengnim _sedang duduk dan tersenyum sangat lebar, senyum yang biasa dia tunjukan padaku, tapi kali ini senyum itu dia arahkan pada Go Ahra, salah satu temanku, bukan aku.

"Jadi aku benar, kan _Oppa?" _Go Ahra bertanya sambil meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tangan Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ yang saat itu sedang ada di atas meja.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Dan tatapan Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ terlihat sangat tulus saat mengatakannya dengan senyum yang masih merekah di bibirnya.

'Kau bodoh Kim Jaejoong, kau terlalu percaya diri.'

Sekali lagi, aku menarik nafas cukup dalam untuk menenangkan diriku, memberanikan diri untuk tetap mengetuk pintu.

"_Annyeonghasaeyo,_ _mianhe _kalau aku mengganggu, aku ingin mengumpulkan tugasku _Sonsaengnim."_ Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ dan Go Ahra saat melihat aku sedang berada di ambang pintu, dan tepat setelah aku selesai berbicara, Go Ahra menarik tangannya. Ck, kau pasti mengganggu mereka Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah, silahkan Jaejoong-ah."

"_Mianhe_, _Sonsaengnim_. Aku harus meletakan tugasku di mana." Aku sangat sadar suaraku sangat monoton dan menyimpan kemarahan, kau tidak bisa begini Kim Jaejoong, ini semua salahmu, kau yang terlalu percaya diri. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak berhak marah.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ yang berkerut bingung mendengar nada suara-ku.

"Kau bisa meletakannya di meja-ku. Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu atau membuatmu marah, Jaejoong-ah?"

"_Animnida_, _Sonsaengnim_. Saya tidak apa-apa. Ini tugasnya _Sonsaengnim_." Dan tanpa menunggu balasan, aku langsung melangkah keluar dari kantor Yunho _Sonsaengnim_, sudah cukup hebat bagiku menahan tangis-ku sampai saat ini, dan aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama jika harus melihat wajahnya.

.

.

.

#Jung Yunho POV

Otak-ku saat ini dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab. Sebenarnya tadi itu apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong terlihat marah padaku? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari pintu saat mendengar suara decakan dari hadapanku, dan mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat Ahra menatap kesal ke arah-ku.

"_Oppa_, kau tidak mengerti? Aku bingung, kau sangat pintar dalam hal mempelajari hal-hal rumit seperti matematika, fisika dan sejenisnya, tapi kenapa kau menjadi sangat bodoh dalam urusan percintaan?" aku menatap bingung ke arah Ahra.

"Jaejoong-ah cemburu pada kita, _Oppa_! Dia salah sangka saat melihat kedekatan kita. Itu artinya perasaanmu terbalas!" Mataku membulat saat mendengar ucapan Ahra.

"Tidak perlu kaget, semua muridmu tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong."

"Jae-"

"Dia tidak tahu, satu-satunya yang tidak tahu. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan paling bodoh yang pernah aku tahu…," Aku menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan Ahra, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Jaejoong mengetahui aku memiliki perasaan padanya dan membuat dia menjauh dariku karena hal itu.

Tapi, bukankah tadi Ahra bilang perasaanku terbalas?

"Ahra-yah, kau bilang perasaanku terbalas, apa itu artinya Jae juga menyukaiku?"

"HAH! Aku heran kenapa bisa memiliki saudara sepertimu, _Oppa_! Kau harus cepat menjelaskan hubungan kita pada Jaejoong-ah secepatnya!" Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, aku mengerti maksud Ahra.

"Sesegera mungkin Ahra-yah."

.

.

.

#Kim Jaejoong POV

'Huft!'

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu, dan tidak banyak yang berubah. Hubungan antara aku dan Yunho _Hyung_ juga tidak terlalu berubah, kami masih sering bertemu di _café_ seperti biasa, walaupun aku masih belum minta maaf secara langsung atas sikap kurang ajar-ku saat itu. Jangan berfikir kalau aku akan marah atau ngambek, hell!

Kejadian aku bersikap ketus dan pergi begitu saja dari kantor Yunho _hyung_ tiga hari yang lalu saja masih membuatku malu sampai sekarang apa lagi kalau aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatku merasa ingin bunuh diri.

Aku masih ingat dengan wajah bingung dan tidak mengerti yang ditunjukan oleh Yunho-_hyung_ saat itu. Dia pasti sangat kaget dengan sikap-ku. Aku harus bersyukur Yunho-_hyung_ masih bersikap biasa, tidak marah padaku, bahkan dia juga belum mengungkit hal itu.

'Aku pasti sangat aneh sampai Yunho _Hyung_ berekspresi seperti itu.'

'Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi!'

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, akhirnya aku sampai di kelas tujuanku, kelas Yunho _Hyung_. Aku melangkah dengan malas, dan memilih tempat duduk secara acak.

"Hei Ahra-yah! Aku dengar Yunho _Sonsaengnim_ akan menyatakan perasannya secepatnya?"

'Menyatakan perasaan?' Jangan salah sangka kalau aku menguping, bahkan jika aku mengambil bangku terpojok-pun aku rasa aku tetap bisa mendengar omongan mereka dengan sangat jelas.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat namaku diteriakkan. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku ke orang yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya bertanya pada Ahra.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Akhirnya Yunho _Sonsaengnim _akan menyatakan perasaannya!"

"Hah? Apa hubungannya denganku?" saat orang itu, yang aku kenal bernama Eun Ji akan menjawab pertanyaanku, mulutnya di bekap oleh Ahra, sebelum akhirnya Ahra berkata, "Tidak apa, Jae, kau kan cukup dekat dengan Yunho_ Oppa_."

Aku hanya mengeluarkan gumaman pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang diributkan oleh para wanita di dalam kelasku, berfikir kapan kelas akan dimulai.

Tapi, ternyata aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli, dan seharian itu aku habiskan dengan bertanya-tanya Yunho _Hyung_ akan menyatakan perasannya pada siapa, apa pada Ahra? Tapi bukankah dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu?

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak gosip tentang Yunho _Hyung_ akan menyatakan perasaanya pada seorang gadis, dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu siapa gadis itu, dan melihat gosip yang tiap hari tidak ada selesainya, sepertinya Yunho _Hyung_ belum menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, dan membuat aku semakin bertanya-tanya, apa saat itu Yunho-_hyung_ tidak sedang menyatakan perasaanya pada Ahra? Atau saat itu Yunho _hyung_ akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ahra tapi gagal karena aku mengganggu?.

'_-kiss B-'_

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah ponsel-ku, ternyata Yunho _Hyung_ yang menelpon. Aku berpikir sebentar apakah lebih baik aku angkat atau tidak, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Lagi pula aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengacuhkan telpon dari Yunho _hyung_

'_Yeoboseoyo.'_

"Ne, _Hyung_. Ada apa?"

'_Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama.'_

"Itu karena akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk, _Hyung_."

'_Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku menelponmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restourant Appa-mu akhir minggu ini?'_

"Hm, Baiklah, jam berapa _Hyung_?"

'_Jam tujuh malam. Aku akan menunggumu.'_ Dan sebelum aku membalas ucapannya aku sudah bisa mendengar suara sambungan yang terputus.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu datang dengan cepat, dan sesuai dengan janji yang aku buat aku sudah berada di restourant Appa.

"_Mianhe, _apa kau sudah lama di sini?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari secangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap dihadapanku, dan aku bisa melihat Yunho _Hyung _datang dengan pakaian resmi.

"Tidak, coklat-ku bahkan baru saja datang. Dan _hyung_, apa kau habis dari suatu acara resmi?"

"_Anio, wae?"_ Jawab Yunho _hyung_ dengan wajah polos sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi di hadapanku, membuat aku memutar kedua bola mata-ku.

"_Ani,_ tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jae, apa kau sudah dengan rumor tentang aku?" Aku menatapnya dan menaikkan sebelah alis-ku.

"Kalau itu rumor tentang _Hyung_ yang akan menyatakan perasaan _Hyung_ pada seorang gadis, aku tahu. Aku harap kau diterima dan cepat mendapat pacar, _Hyung_!" Ucapku sambil terenyum mengejek. Aku berusaha tidak bertingkah laku terlalu mencolok, akan sangat memalukan jika Yunho _hyung_ tahu aku sempat menyukainya dan berharap kalau dia juga menyukaiku.

"Yap! Kau benar, rumor yang itu. Tapi kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang salah dari rumor itu. Pertama dia bukan seorang gadis, tapi pria. Kedua aku tidak sedang mencari pacar."

"Maksud _hyung_?" Ucapku tidak mengerti, kalau bukan untuk tidak jadi pacar lalu apa? Apa mungkin…,

"Jadi, aku tidak akan memintanya menjadi pacarku, tapi aku akan memintanya menjadi istriku atau bisa dibilang melamarnya. Dan aku tidak akan melamar seorang gadis, tapi aku akan melamar Kim Jaejoong, oleh karena itu aku merasa perlu menggunakan pakaian resmi." Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan mendengar perkataan Yunho _hyung_. Jadi dia ingin melamar Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jae-

"_MWO_?" Kekagetan menguasaiku dan membuat aku berdiri dan berteriak begitu kencang.

"Ah, aku tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke taman di dekat sini, Jae?" Ucapan Yunho _hyung_ membuat aku sadar kalau aku sedang berada di café _Appa_. Dan aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat melakukan. Aku kembali duduk dan menganggukan kepalaku sebagai respon dari tawaran Yunho _hyung_.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa jawaban-mu, Jae?" Aku hanya terus bermain ayunan tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap Yunho _hyung_ yang sekarang sedang menduduki ayunan di sampingku, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, aku bisa merasakan tatapan Yunho _hyung_ yang sangat tajam dan menusuk ke arahku tanpa perlu melihatnya.

"_Hyung_…, tapi Ahra?" Ucapku dengan nada bingung. Sungguh ada banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku saat ini.

"Huft-"

"Kau tertawa?" Ucapku dengan nada tersinggung, aku sama sekali tidak merasa ada hal yang pantas di tertawakan saat ini.

"_Mianhe_. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri, aku dikalahkan oleh sepupuku dalam mengerti dirimu."

Aku mengerutkan alis-ku, tidak mengerti.

"Saat kau marah kemarin aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa marah, tapi Ahra bilang jika kau salah sangka dengan hubunganku dengan Ahra. Dan dia benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahra hanyalah sepupu-ku yang sudah aku anggap adik kandung-ku."

"Tapi pernyataan cintamu pada Ahra?" Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Yunho _hyung_ yang berubah menjadi bingung, dan aku membiarkan dia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang aku maksudkan.

"Ah! Saat aku mengatakan aku sedang jatuh cinta? Kau pikir itu pernyataan cinta-ku untuk Ahra? Kau benar-benar polos."

Aku diam, tidak menjawab, dan hanya memproses maksud dari setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Yunho-_hyung_.

"Saat itu Ahra hanya bertanya apa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan aku menjawab aku sedang jatuh cinta, tapi bukan pada Ahra melainkan padamu."

Aku kembali tidak menjawab, tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan di saat seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya satu pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri keluar begitu saja dari mulut-ku.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak berpikir aku terlalu muda untukmu?"

"Apa kau pikir _Hyung_ sudah sangat tua dan tidak lagi cocok untukmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak _Hyung_! Maksudku apa kau yakin ingin memilihku? Aku merasa kau terlalu tinggi, terlalu besar untuk-ku _Hyung_, sedangkan aku bukanlah apa-apa, aku merasa tidak pantas, _Hyung._" Aku berhenti bermain ayunan dan menatap mata Yunho _hyung_ yang saat ini juga sedang menatap mataku.

"Jae, aku tidak menanyakan posisi kita di dunia sosial. Aku hanya membutuhkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun, cukup pikirkan perasaanmu."

"Tapi ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku, _Hyung_."

Yunho _hyung_ tidak membalas ucapanku, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan aku sendiri sekarang sangat bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Dengan pernyataa Yunho _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu tiga hari. Aku rasa tiga hari cukup untuk membaca perasaanmu sendiri, Jaejoongie. Dan satu lagi, apa bila tiga hari lagi kau menolakku padahal sebenarnya kau menyukaiku aku tidak akan menyerah." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, aku bisa melihat tekad yang sangat kuat dari matanya, dan dari situ aku tahu, Yunho _hyung_ bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua yang dia ucapkan hari ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku antar kau pulang hari ini." Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Yunho _hyung_ dan membiarkannya mengantarku pulang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kami mencapai rumah-ku, karena rumah-ku memang tidak terlalu jauh dari _café_. Aku sudah akan membuka pintu mobil Yunho _hyung_ saat aku merasakan tarikan di lengan-ku dan selanjutnya yang aku rasakan adalah kecupan hangat di dahi-ku.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Tiga hari lagi _Hyung_ akan datang melamar ke rumah-mu dan kau bisa memberi _Hyung_ jawaban saat itu juga. Dan ingat, jawablah berdasarkan apa yang kau rasakan, bukan apa yang kau pikirkan." Mataku membulat mendengar ucapan Yunho _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Yunho _hyung_, berjalan cepat memasuki rumah, dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan kenyataan jika aku tidak mendengar suara mobil pergi.

Mengabaikan sapaan dari _Appa_ dan _Omma_ yang sedang menonton TV, aku berjalan cepat memasuki kamar dan mengunci diriku di dalamnya. Aku sudah berbaring di atas kasur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut saat aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne, omma._ Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau ingin makan malam?"

"_Anio_, aku sudah makan malam, _Omma_!"

.

.

.

Tiga hari terlewati begitu saja, pagi hari setelah Yunho _hyung_ mengatakan akan melamarku aku menemukan jika waktu Yunho _hyung_ sebagai dosen pengganti sudah selesai dan dosen yang seharusnya mengajar sejak awal sudah mulai mengajar di kelasku. Dan kenyataan itu membuat aku ragu bahwa Yunho _hyung_ akan benar-benar datang hari ini.

Selain itu aku juga ragu, apakah aku harus menerima Yunho _hyung?_ Hal yang membuat aku ragu bukanlah perasaanku pada Yunho _ hyung_, aku sadar aku menyukainya, tidak, aku mencintainya. Tapi aku ragu, apa menerima Yunho _hyung_ adalah hal yang benar? Yunho _hyung_ adalah orang yang terpandang, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa.

"Jae, kalau kau tidak ingin menonton TV, sebaiknya berikan remotenya pada _eomma_." Aku menengok pada _eomma_-ku yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebelahku da menatap bosan pada-ku.

Aku menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tanganku dan memberikan remote yang sejak tadi aku mainkan. Aku melihat _eomma_ tersenyum dan langsung memindahkan chanel dengan semangat, aku menghela nafas saat ingat kalau sekarang waktu tayangnya drama kesukaan _eomma_.

"_Eomma_, aku pergi ke kamar." Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari _eomma_, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku.

Begitu memasuki kamar aku langsung mengambil acak salah satu koleksi novel yang aku punya dan duduk di atas kasurku dan mulai membaca novel. Cara ini biasanya selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku.

.

Halaman pertama…,

.

.

'Apa dia akan datang?'

.

.

Halaman ke 2…,

.

.

'Kenapa dia datang lama sekali? Apa dia tidak akan datang?'

.

.

Halaman ke 3…,

.

.

'Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat dia datang? Tapi sekarang dia belum datang, sepertinya dia tidak akan datang…,'

Dan selanjutnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca novel yang sedang aku pegang, pikiran aku sedang tidak pada tempatnya. Menyerah, aku kembali meletakkan novel-ku ke lemari.

'Jika Yunho _hyung_ datang, apakah tak apa jika aku menerimanya? Apa tak apa jika aku ingin menjadi orang egois?'

Banyak pertanyaan seperti itu yang terus menerus keluar masuk di kepalaku selama 3 hari ini, aku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang aku cintai. Tapi itu akan menjadi hal paling egois yang aku lakukan, dan aku merasa itu adalah hal yang kejam.

'Bagaimana jika orang tua Yunho _hyung_ tidak menyetujui hubungan kami? Dan jika mereka setuju, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh semua orang jika orang terhormat seperti keluarga Jung ternyata gay?'

Aku ingin bersama dengan Yunho _hyung_, tapi aku tidak ingin hal itu menjadi beban dan membuat kehidupan yunho _hyung_ menjadi rumit.

'Tok tok tok.'

"Jae, ini _Umma_."

"Ah, iya _Umma, _masuk saja." Ucap-ku sambil menatap pintu kamar, dan saat pintu kamar-ku terbuka aku mengernyitkan kedua alis-ku. _Umma_ terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa _Umma_?"

"Di bawah ada tamu bernama Yunho, dia datang bersama orang tuanya. Dia mencarimu."

Aku tersentak kaget. Jadi Yunho _hyung_ sungguh-sungguh datang?!

.

.

.

End

a/n: tanpa ada yang ngasih tahu, Vi tahu ini gantung #plak. Mianhe, Vi dah pusing mikirin endingnya, dan ff ini ada di laptop vi hampir 7 bulan (dari bulan januari), atau dah setengah tahun lebih, padahal ini niatnya mau jadi ff di bulan februari…, jadi deh di tamatin begini aja, kalau gak, vi gak yakin tahun depan nih ff selesai apa belum…,

Dan lagi, awalnya vi gak sadar, tapi setelah di baca ulang ternyata ada scene yang seharusnya mustahil ada, tapi malah vi buat…, jadi maaf kalau alurnya ada yang sangat gak masuk akal…,

Terima kasih buat semua yang dah baca.


End file.
